Innocent
by StarGazer-usa
Summary: In the days following Dumbledore funeral Harry Potter discovers the truth about what happened on the Astronomy Tower. Rated M for nongraphic description of torture and rape.


_**Innocent**_

**By StarGazer**

This is a derivative work of fiction based on the characters of J.R. Rowling. As such all the copyright and all commercial rights to this story are the property of Ms. Rowling.

I would like to thank Drucilla Dax for her help with French, and being my reader. Any remaining errors are mine.

sss

Snape found Malfoy slumped behind a rock, just outside the apparition point. It looked like he had caught the edge of a stunner and dragged himself behind the rock before passing out. Shaking his head, Snape lifted the young man in his arms and Apparated to Spinner's End.

Laying the unconscious body in the couch in front of the fire, Snape quickly raised the rest of the wards. He and Draco were now as safe as he could make them – neither the Order nor any of Voldemort's followers would be able to find then.

Going to his desk he took out the case that Albus had given him earlier in the year.

"_Albus how could you do this to me? I loved you, you were dearer to me than my own parents**,"**_ though Severus as the tears streamed unheeded from his eyes, _**"**how could you ask me to kill you? I've lost everything now."_

Opening the case, he found a letter, a galleon, and a small hourglass and two small potions . Opening the letter he read:

_My dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this, the scene I foresaw on the Astronomy tower has come to pass. Please do not grieve over much for me. I had a long and happy life. Watching you grow from the shy reclusive boy fascinated by the Dark Art into a brilliant man and valiant defender of the Light is one of my fondest memories._

_The galleon is a portkey to your bedroom at Hogwarts. The hourglass is a time turner. One turn of the glass will take you back to just after dinner this evening._

_The potion is a permanent de-aging potion. It will make you the correct age when you use the time turner. There is a dose for Draco if he is with you._

_Please believe me when I tell you it will be all right. And please try and help Harry. He will be feeling guilty at my death, and will need your help to find the remaining Horcruxes in the fight against Voldemort._

_All my love,_

_Albus_

With a sigh, Severus took the items in the case over to the sofa where Draco lay unconscious. Tipping the potion down the boy's throat, he watched him swallow the bitter fluid. Taking his own dose, he turned gathered Draco in his arms and put the time turner around his neck and flipped it once. Looking around the room he could see it was still daylight. Triggering the portkey, he closed his eyes and waited for Fate's next blow.

sss

Severus was marking 6th year potions when Fawkes arrived in a flash of gold and scarlet.

"Hello Fawkes," said Severus as he took the note and two potions. Fawkes rubbed his head against Severus's hand and disappeared. As he opened the note Albus's voice rang out filling his office.

_**Imperius Eternus!**_

_Severus,_

_Drink the blue potion now. It is polyjuice – with LeStrange's hair in it. When you feel a tingling sensation, drink the second potion it has Dolohov's hair in it._

_When you hear a noise in your spare bedroom you are to go there immediately. You will find yourself and Draco Malfoy. You are to strip them and bind them to the bedposts face out. Beat each man 50 strokes with a cane. Then cast **Coupé la peau**_ (1)_**, Douleur dans les os**_ (2)**_, Brûlez la peau _**(3)_. Once you have cast the hexes you may do whatever you want with them, but you cannot cancel the hexes or release them._

_When you are finished, wait quietly until Professor Flitwick arrives. Stun him and go directly to the Astonomy tower cast the killing curse on me. Do not let Draco cast the spell. He isn't marked yet and hasn't killed, you can save him._

_Remember your vow – with my death it devolves onto Harry. Your are his man, just as you have been mine. Train him to do what is necessary._

**_Obey my final command Severus!_**

Severus sat at his desk glassy eyed until he heard a thud in the next room. The noise triggered the **_Imperious_** curse and as commanded he went into his spare bedroom.

sss

Walking over to his body, which was sprawled at the foot of the bed, Severus cast a levitation spell and bound the body to one beposts. A second spell removed the clothing. Turning to Draco, he repeated his actions, binding the boy to the other bedpost.

Returning to his study, Severus picked up a stiff cane he used when hiking in the Forbidden forest, and returned to the other room. Starting with his body, he delivered 50 strokes, covering the entire body from thighs to shoulders with welts. He then repeated the pattern on Draco. Then he cast the spells as ordered by Albus.

Severus stood there breathing hard, and with a growing ache in his body. He realized that Albus had one further humiliation in store for him – the polyjuice contained a potent lust potion.

sss

After the potions wore off, Severus returned to his study to wait. He had just sat down when there was a knock at the door.

"Severus? It is Filius, may I come in?"

"Come"

As soon as the door closed behind Flitwick, Severus cast **_Stupify _**on him. As he dropped to the ground Severus went out the door only to find Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley waiting for him.

"Professor Flitwick slipped and knocked himself out. Watch him while I get Madam Pomphrey," orders Severus as he rushed to the Astronomy tower.

sss

Severus as slowly regained consciousness he realized that he was shackled to a bedpost naked and covered with blood and other fluids. Looking around he saw he was in his rooms at Hogwarts, in the spare bedroom. Judging by how thirsty he was he had been here for a while.

'_Oh! Merlin_,' Severus though as he saw Draco, bound bloodied and naked against the other bedpost, _**'**what is going on? Is he all right?' _

"Draco," he called softly, "can you hear me? Are you all right?"

As he called the boy stirred, raised his head and looked at his godfather. "I'll live, I think. I feel like I took a pair of bludgers to the body, repeatedly. What happened, how did I get like this?"

"I don't know, I have a vague memory of starting to mark 6th year potions after supper then everything is blank."

"I remember going to my room after supper then everything goes black. What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly they heard a loud "pop"

"See Harry Potter sir! I told you theys was in trouble. Theys hurt bad I see," chattered Dobby as he and Harry Potter appeared in the room.

"Quick Dobby, can you free them?" asked Harry

"No I is already be trying Harry Potter sir! Dark wizard magic is too strong."

"Can you make them float so they are not hurting their arms Dobby"

Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly Snape and Malfoy were floating, the strain on their arms gone.

"Go get the Headmistress Dobby!"

"What the hell happened to you two?" growled Harry as he conjured a glass of cool water and a straw. It was obvious from the stench, they had been here for days, so it could not have been Snape he saw kill Dumbledore. Someone had framed the DADA master.

Crossing over the Snape he held out the straw while the man drank two swallows.

"Thank you Potter. Don't let Draco have more than two sips. As dehydrated as we are, any more and he will spew."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Harry as he gave Draco a chance to drink.

"Thank you Harry," said Draco.

Noticing a pot of floo powder in the fireplace mantle, Harry called out "Infirmary, Madam Pomphrey!

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Madam Pomphrey Snape and Malfoy are hurt – they are in the Professor's bedroom. Can you come through? They have cuts, burns, and look like they have been beaten and … umm," stuttered Harry.

"Just say it Harry, we were both raped," said Severus softly.

The door to the room burst open as McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks and another Auror rushed into the room. They stopped short when they saw Harry helping Madam Pomphrey through the floo with her medical bag.

"Poppy, thank goodness. I don't know how long Draco and I have been here. I think we have been memory charmed. I don't remember anything since supper Friday evening," explained Severus.

"Friday evening and you expect me to believe you have been here all the time?" challenged the strange Auror.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you. You are?" asked Severus.

"Nigel Hawks, Auror, jg. I'm part of the team investigating of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Potter here said he saw you kill Dumbledore while Malfoy restrained him magically."

"Hawks, go to the ministry and notify that we have found the kidnap victims," said Moody.

"Kidnap victims, you mean murders!" challenged Hawks.

"I said what I meant boy! And you better report exactly what I said or I'll make you wish you had never heard of the Auror program," warned Moody.

Once Hawks left, Tonks warded the door to warn of anyone approaching, while Moody and Shacklebolt began the task of freeing the captives.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, sir, what did Hawks mean about the Headmaster?" asked Draco as Shacklebolt lowered him onto the clean towels Tonks had brought from the bath.

"He's dead Mr. Malfoy. Harry Potter here witnessed the murder and identified you and Professor Snape as the murders.

"What!" shouted Severus almost causing Moody to drop him.

"Calm down boy, even I know you cared for Albus. And I don't see how you or the Malfoy brat could have been on the Astronomy Tower, with you here, trussed up like a goose and covered in your own shit," commented Moody. "Obviously someone used polyjuice potion to frame you for the murder. Who's your heir boy?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange (4), Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in that order. Why?" asked Severus.

"Malfoy, who is heir to Malfoy after you?" barked Moody.

"Uncle Rastaban, Aunt Bella's husband. He and father are first cousins."

"There is your reason. With Snape and the Malfoy boy dead or in Azkaban for life, the LeStrange's inherit the wealth of the House of Malfoy and of the House of Snape or Prince rather, quite a war chest for Voldemort, eh?"

"Shacklebolt," called Tonks," I've transfigured the bed into two beds for Malfoy and Professor Snape if you are ready.

Shacklebolt finished cleaning off the grime on Draco, and dropped the sponge is the pail of water he had conjured. Gently lifting the injured boy he carried him to one of the beds, drawing a sheet over his body.

Moody finished his cleaning of Severus, he had been surprisingly gentle in Severus's' opinion and with the help of Tonks carried the tall wizard to the bed and laid him down. Tonks pulled a sheet up to Severus's chest.

"Sorry Professor, I know you like your privacy, but we have to stay while Madam Pomphrey works on you and Draco.

Walking over to Draco, she brushed a strand of hair off his forehead saying, "I sent an owl to Aunt Narcissa Draco to let her know you are alive, and reasonably whole. She has been beside herself. She even came over to my parent's house. Dad said she was so upset she accepted a Muggle calming potion from him.

I promised your Mom I would look after you, and Uncle Severus too."

"Thank you Nymphadora. I don't really know you, do I? I'd like to change that cousin," said Draco softly with a small groan of pain.

sss

After the two men were clean and in bed Poppy went straight to Severus.

"I'll live Poppy," grimaced Severus, "take care of Draco first."

"All right dear."

Turning to Draco she cast the diagnostic charm and the list of hexes and injuries were recorded on the diagnostic parchment.

"Hmmm…. Nothing life threatening," mused Poppy as she began to cast the healing spells.

Once she was done, she finished up on Severus.

"They are both healed Auror Shacklebolt. You may question them if you need to."

Shacklebolt held up a small crystal bottle, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, but we need to question you under **_Veritiserum_**. It is one of your batches, professor so you do not need to worry about ill effects.

Shacklebolt administered the standard three drops to each man, stepping back to let Tonks proceed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco, I'm sorry but I have to ask you a few questions for the investigation," said Tonks, "we need to know the answers.

"I understand cousin, I'd rather have you do it than a stranger," sighed Draco, "and please call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father.

"Were you raped?"

"Yes, I was raped according to Madam Pomphrey, I don't remember."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"I'm not marked, but my Uncle gave me to Voldemort to use, does that make me a Death Eater?

"When did this happen Draco?"

"At eleven o'clock on the morning of March 21, 1997 at Stonehenge"

"On the equinox, did you volunteer to participate in the ritual?"

"Are you crazy! Volunteer to loose my virginity by getting publicly buggered by Voldemort!"

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Spot on"

"Who participated in the ritual?"

"Voldemort, Uncle Rastaban, and Uncle Rudolphus and the rest of the Inner Circle, Uncle Severus was there, but didn't touch me. They were laughing about him not being able to … you know. Anyway they buggered him too."

"And since then"

"Voldemort charmed me into a portkey so he could call me to his side. Most evenings he usually calls about ten in the evening, and most of the time I am back by midnight. On the weekends he calls me on Friday evening and keeps me till Sunday afternoon.

Weekends are the worst because that is when the entire Inner Circle is there. They take turns…."

"Did you voluntarily allow the murders to take your body fluids?"

"No!"

"Uncle Severus, did you allow the murders to take your body fluids?"

"Of course not Dora, I know all too well the mischief that can be done with blood and body fluids."

"Snape," called Hawks who had returned from the Ministry, "are you a Death Eater?"

"I was branded against my will at eighteen by my grandfather."

"So you are a follower of Voldemort."

"No! When I knew it was inevitable that I would be marked, my husband and wife and I went to Professor Dumbledore and I offered to spy for him. I never expected to live this long," sighed Severus.

"I didn't know you were married Uncle Severus," said Draco softly.

"I was secretly married when I finished my seventh year, on my sixteenth birthday by Professor Dumbledore. I am a widower. My family was murdered by Voldemort Draco. He killed James and Lilly, who was carrying my son. She was nine months pregnant when he killed her. The only survivor of the attack was Lilly's son by James, Henri James Snape Potter."

"That certainly explains a lot of thing," said Shacklebolt and Moody together.

"Yes, it was a lovely handfasting," said Headmistress McGonagall softly. "They married the day Severus turned sixteen. Poppy was their other witness."

"Thank you for your statement gentlemen," said Tonks softly as she administered the antidote. "I do not anticipate we will need to trouble you further. I suggest you take the next few days to convalesce."

"As soon as Madam Pomphrey releases you gentlemen you are free to go," added Kingsley, "I will make sure the proper authorities are notified of your innocence."

sss

_**Death Eater Hogwarts Professor cleared!**_

_**Baby Death Eater Innocent!**_

**In an exclusive interview, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror-in-Charge Alistair Moody revealed that Severus Snape, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Hogwarts and his nephew, Draco Black, the son of Narcissa Black and convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy had been kidnapped and tortured prior to the attack at Hogwarts where Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered.**

**Ironically, it was Harry Potter, who witnessed Dumbledore's murder and identified the murder and his accomplice, who found the two victims in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Mr Potter contacted the school mediwitch and the Aurors.**

**Professor Snape and Mr. Black were interviewed by Aurors under Veritasirum and it was determined that they had no involvement with the murder.**

**"It is clear that Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy were framed for the murder of Professor Dumbledore, " said Auror-in-Charge Moody. "I don't like Snape or the Malfoy brat, but in this case they are innocent. Neither Malfoy nor Snape are Death Eaters, that much is for certain."**

**In a rare show of support, the Board of Governors voted to offer Severus Snape, DADA master and Potions master, the Deputy Headmaster's position, replacing Minerva McGonagall. He will continue as DADA professor and Head of Slytherin House.**

**Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House, was confirmed at the same meeting as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. A search has begun for a new Transfiguration Professor and** **Head of Gryffindor.**

**The Board voted to start the Autumn term October 1st to allow time to re-staff and reorganize security at the school.**

_**Rita Skeeter**_

----------------------------------------

1 French – Cut the skin

2 French – Pain in the bone

3 French – Burn the skin

4 In this story, Eileen Prince married twice, first to Antares Black, the father of Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix Black. Her second marriage was to Tobias Snape a Muggleborn wizard who was not permitted to attend Hogwarts by his family. Upon the death of his grandparents, Severus inherited the Prince family estate and fortune.


End file.
